Lord Bonfire's keep
Surroundings Ardent only tossed one look back at the large, rounded stone structure as he hurried away from it: the keep was shaped like a mushroom laying on its side, with a rounded, almost dome-like back and a rectangular, walled-in front. It was built on a hill, with the back facing down the steep slope that towards a steep embankment, and the stallion slowed as he approached this before finally halting at the edge of a cliff with a sigh to gaze moodily down into the ravine below. The river they got fresh water from flowed as peacefully as ever, and there were several buildings that sat comfortably in the shelter of the cliff and keep above: farms, mostly, and a barracks for soldiers. But everything else past this point was mostly wilds: most of the barony's population lived in the opposite direction. The orange unicorn shook his head a little, then turned around to follow the curving path that followed a slope leading down from the wide mountaintop the keep was situated upon, and follow it towards the village in the distance. (through a forest) The village is named Ashaven. General layout courtyard in front of a keep (RF c01) But once Ardent Desire was inside the stone halls of the sprawling keep and around the corner, then he ran: he sprinted past slaves and servants and soldiers, all of whom were all so used to this by now they barely noticed. He ran all the way to the old quarters of the building, where his room sat near the library, the slave housing, and all the other parts of the building that his father considered 'necessary evils.' Ardent's room Then he shook his head slowly before looking miserably around the room: shelves full of parchment and books near a table where he did a lot of his reading and writing, a sword hanging on one wall with a shield that was gathering rust and dust, a large chest that contained some of his valuables and an enormous fireplace. The orange unicorn's eyes roved towards the mostly-empty tinderbox nearby judging by the light coming in through the thin slits near the top of the wall that served as this room's 'windows' from here, you could go: - across a hall to several storage rooms - past the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept to the library - down the halls, and bolted out through the rear entrance of the keep, used mostly by the servants. Library "(...) faintest scent of lavender touched his nose, and blurry memories came to mind. Of his mother (...)" (RF c01) "the stallion quietly strode towards a set of shelves near the back of the room. He looked back and forth carefully, then reached up and grasped what looked like a warp in the wooden shelving before grunting and tugging on it firmly, and a small section of shelving swung open" "he entered the small room hidden by the shelves: a room filled with more books, all of them much older, tomes that detailed both stories of both great good and terrible evil about the supernatural. Stories that Ardent Desire firmly believed in, as he traced his hoof over several of the books and smiled to himself. "I wish I knew where Mom found all these." He quieted, then shook his head and sighed as he turned to face the back shelves. Parts of the collection were missing: destroyed by Lord Bonfire or Morning Glory, for the most part. Other books simply seemed to vanish on occasion, and Ardent Desire quietly paged through the shelves before he finally grasped a heavy, leather-bound tome to read. It would calm him down and keep him entertained, he thought, as he pulled it free... and then he dropped the book and stumbled backwards in surprise as a second, much-smaller notebook fell out from behind the tome." Morning Glory's quarters "(...) it was almost barren, apart from the large bed he was sitting back against, and chest resting against the wall opposite." (RF c02s01) Category:Locations